callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Gulag
Untitled Wondering what the objective of the Mission is, and who is "Prisoner #627" anyway? PhantBat 15:29, October 17, 2009 (UTC) It is possible the level Breach & Clear is based on this mission. J-money October 17, 2009 11:54 (UTC) I'd say that's extremely probable, if not definite. 03:35, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Yea and in Infamy, the part with the prisoner looks alot like Breach to me. J-money October 25, 2009, 03:40 (UTC) That guy's probably prisoner #627. 03:54, October 25, 2009 (UTC) If you haven't noticed yet, the prisoner is Captain Price.--Poketape 05:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) gulag? what is a gulag? A Russian prison similar in most respects to the Nazi concentration camps. 16:27, October 24, 2009 (UTC) oh, ok thanks.Guthix's mage2 16:28, October 24, 2009 (UTC) meh, not like concentraion camp. its more like guantanamo bay, but soviet citizens would be sent there if they spoke out against the government. Picture please? Could we get a picture attached to this? Maybe the gulag getting blown up, or the prisoner or something. MrJoe95 21:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Sure thing, I'll hop onto MW2 and get a screenshot. Supercancer 20:38, November 20, 2009 (UTC)Supercancer Geography Failure? Just out of curiosity, i looked up where the gulag is supposed to be. the only thing Google Maps gave me is in Kazakstan, more than 2000 miles away! --DreadZer0 02:47, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Gulag is a generic term and does not refer to a single, specific location. The world "gulag" is like the word "prison" in that regard. There were certainly more than 1 gulags in Russia, not to mention the fact that the gulag seen in modern warfare 2 is probably fictional. However, most gulags were historically located along the eastern parts of Russia. 00:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Price and the SPIE rig? How exactly did Price hook on to the SPIE rig? I'm not sure a harness would be standard issue prison uniform in the gulag! They could have grabbed one of a dead TF-141 guy. Sgt. Jon Rose 20:25, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Or when Roach was unconsious, Mactavish could have given him one.Cpl. Dunn 21:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup? What is it that needs cleaning? Just putting up a template doesn't help. Nayhem 07:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Ok,I think a trivia should be that it is unknown how Ghost escapes the Gulag because he is not with the player at the time of Extraction Rampage...ENEMY AC-130 ABOVE... 04:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Gulag Page? I'm wondering if we should make a page, only about the "Gulag." Not the mission, I mean the actual building itself. We should talk about it's history, Soap mentions it in the cutscene before this mission starts. [[User:Munchable901|''MUNCHABLE901]] [[User talk:Munchable901|'Talk?']] 23:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Price is Alive? Remember the Russian pounding on Price's chest in an obviously failed attempt at CPR, signaling that Price was almost certainly dead. riot shield There is also a riot shield in this level and its not in the article can someone please correct it? 18:28, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Sub Base Could Sub Base be based from the Gulag? The environment is very similar. ToShootToKill 18:50, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Its a possibility but unlikely as Sub Base is snowing and more open. 07:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Small Gulag cages? What are those pet-sized cages for? People? Animals? If for people, why so small and why do they put the in THOSE cages? Its the Gulag. they tortured people there. small cage + long lime = torture Why is he alive? What I don't understand is, why did Makarov keep Cap.Price alive. why keep the only man that can stop you and your plans for world domination,alive? paraprasing ''HAHA!! I'm in control of a entire country and i control its entire army, only one man can stop me...ill think ill put him in a prison that has 300 soliders..." Marine One 20:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Because he's not in control. He's a rogue element and a terrorist, even to the Ultranationalist Government. 20:52, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I thought he took control after the Imran was killed, even though it says Boris is President. Where does it say he took control? 21:02, October 1, 2011 (UTC) In the newspaper that shown in the game, and I played it again, and Soap said '' they put people here to they dont want, but cant kill'', so i got confused